


To find where I belong....

by JamacianMango



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Plot Twist, Romance, Some angst, it will be somewhat original, maybe some smut, of course theres plot, reader is a badass, will not be exactly the movie but one must need a basic plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamacianMango/pseuds/JamacianMango
Summary: Reader is a hunter and is traveling Greece when she meets Hercules and finds herself in a situation of adventure that she can't resist...





	1. Chapter 1

_And so my adventure continues….._

My feet produced puffs of dust as I walked down the long winding road. My shoulders sagged under the weight of my bag slung over my shoulder, carrying all the necessities, nothing more.

As I walked, I dwelled on how I got in this situation in the first place.

My beloved father had died recently(my mother died at childbirth), leaving me nothing. He wasn’t one for riches, more for experiences, so he didn’t focus on money.

I had always loved adventuring, whether it was going off on long trips to the mountains to be by myself and with nature or visiting a new city and meeting new people.

I was a hunter, very adept with a bow and living out in the middle of nowhere. A black walnut bow was slung across my back along with a dozen arrows fletched with goose feathers. At my belt was a long ten inch knife, with the handle in the shape of a running wolf. I wore a white chiton that slung across both shoulders, falling to a couple inches above my knees. A sturdy brown belt held everything snugly together. On my feet were simple brown sandals. My (h/c) hair was pulled back in a ponytail that fell to my waist.

After my father died, I had decided to go out into the world to seek adventure, my fortune, life. Whatever it was, I was coming for it.

While in my thoughts, I had not noticed that a town was up ahead. When I looked up, there I was at the arch, the merry bustling of the marketplace up ahead. I shook my head to clear my mind and walked in.

I walked around the square, where there were many stalls with goods of all varieties.

_I really don’t have any coins left on me. Lets see if we can sell some of those hides that I got a while back._

I nodded, taking my pack off my shoulder and heading to a food stand, selling bread that was good for long journeys. I walked up to the seller, asking if I could possibly trade.

An old man turned towards me, his grey hair and beard combed back neatly, wearing an apron.

“Of course. What are you trading?” he replied kindly. I pulled out some deerskins and he widened his eyes, “Don’t get many hunters around here. Especially not female hunters.” I nodded, handing the skins over. He ran his hands over the pelt, obviously impressed. He looked up, “So, what do you want?” “I’ll take two loaves of travelers bread and as much dried meat as those pelts pay for.”

He nodded and walked to a corner of the stall. A minute later, he brings back the bread and what looked like five pounds of meat. “T-thanks,” I say, grinning. He also passed over a jar of what looked like raspberry jam. He winked, “These are top quality pelts. And I alway appreciate a lady’s company.” I smile and thanked him again.

Just as I put everything away, the shopkeeper looked over to the edge of the square and gasped, “Goodness! There’s Hercules!” He looked quickly at me before saying quietly, “I would stay away from him if I were you. Dangerous boy.”

My brows furrowed as I looked over to where he had been looking before. There, leaning on a cart full of hay, next to a very old donkey, was a young lad, probably around sixteen. He had long locks of auburn that coiled about his head, a strong chin, and he was very tall for his age. Right now he looked a little sad.

_Strange. I wonder how anyone could see him as dangerous…._

I continued to watch him as he perked up. He ran over to a pottery merchant, catching a vase before it fell. He helped the merchant maneuver some pottery, all with a kind smile on his face that seem to light up the world for that moment.

I smiled gently as I watched him help. However, when the merchant got a second look, his eyes widened with fear and he practically ran away from the lad.

My eyebrows furrowed as I saw the lad walk away, a little disappointed. I wanted to go talk to him, but I didn’t want to be involved in matters which I might misunderstand and pay the price for.

I sighed and walked back through the square, heading for the distant arch. It was then that I heard a group of boys jeering, “Destructo boy.”

I turn around to finding the same lad I has seen earlier, Hercules, calling after the boys, “Wait!”.

That snide remark had lit a fire inside of me. I couldn’t stand by and watch. Knowing that I would probably regret the action later, I turned around and brought myself up to my full height.

My face furrowed in anger as I marched over to the boys who had antagonized Hercules, “Hey! What gives you the right to be hurtful to him?” I call out, my voice ringing across the square.

Everyone stopped and stared as I stopped in front of them, hands on hips. Even Hercules had taken his head out of his hands to look up in surprise.

The blond one looked down at me and smirked, “Oh, seems like Herc has a girlfr…” but he didn’t finish because I spoke over him, “Do you enjoy seeing him in pain? He has done nothing wrong!” My eyes are full of rage for these boys. It’s one thing to voice someones flaws that can be changed for the better. It’s another to criticize for no goddam reason.

I took a step forward and he took a step back, anxiety crossing his face. He locked eyes with me and his eyes grew wide in fear. Not many could withstand my gaze once I was fired up.

He was about to say something, an excuse probably, when I practically shouted, “Where is your sense of humanity! Have you no sympathy for your fellow human beings? What is wrong with you?!” I poke him hard in the chest, making him stumble backward.

He finally manages to retort, “Except he’s not human! The freak.”

The square is dead silent now. My quiet voice echoed through the pillars surrounding me, but still carried the quiet thunder that has become my voice, “Go. Before I decide to skin your poor excuse of a hide. Go!” My last word rings out in the still air. They get up quickly and run off.

I turn towards everyone, their attention all on me, “I have heard the rumors. The whispers. You think just the same as them!”

I turn around, taking in everyone’s shocked faces, “There may be some among you that is not so heartless, but I do not know of your presence, so I speak to all of you. Your discrimination against those who are different to you will lead you to extinction. Difference is what makes change. And humanity is the foundation of that. If this is what our race has come to, then it is doom for us all.”

My words settle in and I shake my head darkly as I walk out through the arch, down the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Wow. Haven’t done that in a long time._ I thought bemusedly as I took a turn off the road to climb some hills. My mood was still dark, but I felt good.

I had dealt with that exact frustration with almost every village, town and city I had been to. To finally release it for all to hear and think upon, along with standing up for someone else was a win win.

I reached the edge of the rolling hills to find a cliff dropping off towards the sea. I set my pack down and sat on the edge. My mind wandered as I listened to the waves. A memory came to me.

_My father and I were walking along the beach, picking up seashells and telling each other stories. A sudden golden light shone through some clouds, blinding me for a moment. I blinked, revealing a beautiful array of red, orange, yellow and violet. “Wow” I gasped. My father looked too. “Father, what is that?” I asked, awestruck. He smiled, “That is the sunset, (y/n). Watch it while you can and treasure it your whole life. That light when everywhere else grows dark will be your peace. Your reality. Your motivation to go on.”_

The dazzling light of dusk sparkled across the ocean, the same way it had on that day.

_Father._

Tears came to my eyes as the sadness washed over me. A song came to mind and I began singing it, my voice flowing like the waves beneath me,

_Take the wave now and know that you're free,_

_Turn your back on the land face the sea,_

_Face the wind now so wild and so strong,_

_When you think of me,_

_Wave to me and send me a song._

Little did I know that a figure was approaching me in the distance. It was Hercules in fact, coming to thank me. He stopped, however, upon hearing my voice.

_Don't look back when you reach the new shore,_

_Don't forget what you're leaving me for,_

_Don't forget when you're missing me so,_

_Love must never hold,_

_Never hold tight but let go._

He had never heard such a beautiful voice, so sweet yet so powerful, like the waves that roiled in the sea. He closed his eyes, letting my voice wash over him, filling him with serenity.

When he had first seen me, I was at the farmer’s market, at a vender’s stand.

He was struck by how pretty I was, with my long (h/c) hair swaying in the breeze, a beautiful smile spread across my face.

However, he never thought that he would be able to encounter me, much less speak with me. When I had commanded the attention of the entire square, when I had stood up for him, even though I didn’t know him. When I had said those powerful words that had brought reality crashing down on them all, he convinced himself that he would do whatever it took to find and thank me.

_Oh the nights will be long,_

_When I'm not in your arms,_

_But I'll be in your song, That you sing to me, across the sea._

The serenade was so beautiful, yet so sad, as if I was mourning. His heart throbbed with sadness and hope as he began making his way towards me again.

_Somehow, someday, you will be far away,_

_So far from me and maybe one day,_

_I will follow you,_

_And all you do,_

He was nearly upon me when I concluded,

_'Til then, send me a song._

I whipped my head around when I heard grass crunching underfoot. My eyes widened when I saw Hercules coming to stand next to me.

“Oh. Um, hi,” I mumbled, looking away embarrassed.

I was fairly uncomfortable when it came to singing around other people, just because I never seemed to get any kind of reaction from them(whether it was good or bad), so I tended to keep it to myself. He probably heard at least some of it though. I sigh, waiting for the uncomfortable talk and him walking away. I was quite surprised when he sat down next to me.

He began by saying, “This may seem sudden, but I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me back there. I know of no one with that kind of courage, and you are a complete stranger!” I smiled, “Anytime. I just wanted to do the right thing.”

It was then that he asked suddenly, “What is your name?”

I blinked at the sudden question before replying, “(y/n). (y/n) (l/n).” “It’s very nice to meet you, (y/n). My name is Hercules,” he replied kindly.

“So I’ve heard. It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Hercules,” I look over at him and smile. At this he blushed slightly and looked away before saying quietly, “Your singing is beautiful by the way. Just wanted to let you know.”

I blushed as well. _Wow. First time anyone has said anything like that._

I smile again, “Thank you.” I looked out over the sea again and sighed.

Hercules looked up quickly, “What wrong, (y/n)?”

Sadness overcame my features again and his heart burned with sorrow, “That song was a song that my father used to sing when I was sad about my mother. And now that he’s gone….” some tears that had leaked out on my eyes fell down my face as I closed my eyes.

Hercules’ expression became one of understanding and sorrow, for that was a similar feeling(that being of loss and being alone) that he had felt all his life. He scooted over to me and brought me into a warm hug. I opened my eyes in surprise, but then returned the hug, holding on to him as more tears poured out of my eyes. His grip on me tightened as he soothed me by stroking my hair and back.

After a few minutes, I pulled back, “Thank you. I really appreciated that,” I said quietly.

He looked into my eyes and smiled, “Anytime.”

I wiped my eyes gently. After a long moment, I asked, “So, where are you going to go now?”

He sighed, “To a place where I have dreamed of going for a long time…”

He starts to sing as he stands, pulling me up with him.

_I have often dreamed of a far off place_

_Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_

_And a voice keeps sayin' this is where I'm meant to be_

His voice rang out over the moor, filling the air with life. I couldn’t help but sigh inwardly at how comforting it sounded. He took my hand and lead me to a tree, where he started climbing. I soon followed.

_I will find my way, I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

We reached the top of the tree where the stars were spread across the sky. Hercules took my hand.

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong._

He turned to me and asks, “(y/n), I know that there is something out there for me. Will you join me in my quest?” A smile lights up my face as my (e/c) eyes reflect the stars above me, “Of course! I would love to!” I hug him, which he returns, and we climb down the tree to return to his home.

When we reached his front door, his parents were there with somber expressions. Hercules let go of my hand to ask what was wrong. We walked into the house and sat down, where I learned that Hercules was adopted. He apparently had some connection with Zeus, according to a trinket that he had been found with as a baby.

Hercules stood up, “This is it! They must have the answers! (y/n) and I will go to the temple of Zeus and…”

He looked back at his adoptive parents, “I love you both with all my heart. But I must do this. I gotta know….” They both smiled sadly, “Go. Find your answer. Luck be with you.”

“Thank you,” Hercules ran around the house, packing for our journey, however I was already packed.

_Just one of the perks to always being on the move._

Hercules’ parents came to me then, “Thank you so much for your kindness towards our son. Please take care of him. And go with our blessing.”

“I will, and thank you,” I replied as Hercules dashed back into the room, “Ready, (y/n)?”

I nodded, smiling. He hugged his parents one last time before taking my hand and venturing out into the darkness. Some time later, he started singing again, whereupon I joined in to harmonize our voices.

_We are on our way_

_We can go the distance_

_We don't care how far_

_Somehow We’ll be strong_

_We know every mile_

_Will be worth our while_

_We would go most everywhere to find where we belong._

We traveled through rain and snow for some days, climbing cliffs and crossing gullies. It wasn’t until the sunrise of the third day that we saw it. It towered on the hillside, a great emblem of lightning embedded on it’s face, the same as Hercules’ medallion, it’s great pillars hiding what lie behind them in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My eyes widened at the mighty sight. “Wow,” I breathed, my head craned upward. Hercules squeezed my hand and lead me up to the temple. As we passed through the pillars, a fifty food statue of Zeus appeared before us, its face hidden in darkness. A shiver went through me. I didn’t know why but I had a weird feeling about this place, like we weren’t the only ones here.

Hercules let go of my hand to stand at he base of the statue, where he kneeled, “Oh mighty Zeus. I pray. Please tell me where I belong. What is my purpose in this life?”

I stepped back respectfully as Hercules bowed his head. A moment passed in silence, then…

I heard the rumble of thunder above me and a stroke of lightening flashed through the open roof to the crown of the statue. I gasped as lanterns burst into flame all around me, filling the room with light and warmth. I blinked. I looked up quickly and thought that I had fainted.

The statue before us was moving, slowly blinking it’s eyes open and stretching. I was frozen in fear, along with Hercules. A moment later, the statue spoke, its voice like the rumble of thunder on a mountainside, “My dear boy. My little Hercules.”

The statue then moved forward towards Hercules, reaching out a massive hand. Hercules let out a cry and stumbled back. I backed up to a pillar, my hand reaching for my bow, even though I know that it will be of little use.

Hercules ran, but the statue’s hand was faster. It managed to grab him, though fumbling with him as Hercules desperately tried to escape. It was then that I drew an arrow and pointed it at the towering figure.

“Hold on, wait!” the statue replied hastily seeing my arrow and my unwavering gaze. He turned his attention to Hercules, who was trapped in his two hands, “So this is how you welcome your father?”

Wha…

I lowered my bow as Hercules forced his way through the statue’s hands, “F-father?” he stuttered, looking up at the mighty figure. Said figure nodded, “Indeed my son. My guess is that you didn’t know. Oh what an impressive man you have grown into. You have your mother’s eyes,” whereupon he stroked Hercules’ face, 

“and my strong chin!”

I looked on in confusion as Hercules stared at the statue, realization coming across his face, “So I’m… a god. A god!” The statue, that I now realized was Zeus, nodded, “Aye. It’s finally time for you to know the truth. And by thunder you should know about your own heritage!”

Hercules, however, was still confused, “If I belong on Olympus with the other gods and with you, why am I here? Did you not want me?”

It was at this point that Zeus became solemn and he sighed deeply, “We loved you son more than our own lives. When you were a baby, you were taken from us by Hates and his followers, whereupon he took your immortality and made you mortal.” He paused there for a moment before continuing, “However, it seems as if you didn’t go through the process fully, thus how you were able to keep your god-like strength.”

Hercules nodded. It made sense. Any mortal shouldn’t be able to have the strength like that. But he also belonged somewhere else than on Earth.

Hercules looked up at Zeus, “Is there nothing that you can do?”

Zeus shook his head, “I’m afraid not. But you can, my son.”

Hercules perked up, “What? I’ll do anything!” Zeus smiled, “To restore your godhood, you must become a true hero.”

Hercules set a pose, “A true hero. Great!” he then tuned around, ”Wait. How do I become a true hero?”

“Go to Philoctetes, the trainer of heros. He will help you. Take (y/n) with you. She will be of great aid to you,” 

Zeus winked at me. I was taken aback.

How does he know my name?

You know, I shouldn’t question a god. They are all knowing and what the hell do I know that they don’t?

I bowed my head respectfully, releasing my bow string and got onto one knee, “Thank you, oh might Zeus. I will follow Hercules to the ends of the Earth and make sure that he returns to Olympus as a god.”

I didn’t see it, but a blush had crept onto Hercules’ cheeks and he looked at me in awe. Zeus lifted my head with a finger, “I do not know of your fate quite yet, (y/n), but I feel that you will play a great role in future events. Go with my best wishes.”

Wow. A blessing from a god. That’s certainly something that’s never happened to me.

“Thank you, Zeus. I will not fail.” I rose to my feet and bowed again. Hercules then interjected, “So we must seek out Philoctetes. Right. We’ll…” Unfortunately, Hercules didn’t finish his sentence as he stepped off Zeus’ open hand, “Whoa there, hold your horses!” Zeus cried. He suddenly brightened up then, “…which reminds me…”

Zeus whistled and a star of light flew into the roof. I gasped as it burst into light, revealing a bright white horse with large wings.

“Pegasus! You wouldn’t remember him but I’m sure that he remembers you.”

The winged horse landed in from of Hercules, whereupon Hercules nervously approached it. Reaching out a hand, he gingerly pet Pegasus’ nose. The horse nickered and nuzzled his hand. The horse sniffed Hercules before wacking his head against Hercules’. Both stumbled back before Hercules exclaimed, “Oh, Pegasus!” 

The horse nickered and rubbed his head against Hercules.

“He is a magnificent horse. Though me may have a bit of a bird brain,” Zeus commented as Hercules rushed over to me and pulled me over to the winged horse. I gently put out my hand in front of the horse’s nose. He sniffed before nuzzling me too. I laughed softly.

Hercules leaped onto the horse with ease and held out a hand for me to follow. I grabbed his hand and mounted behind him, where I circled my arms around his waist. My heartbeat sped up quickly and I tried not to blush as Hercules called up to Zeus, “I will find Philoctetes and become a true hero!”

“That’s the spirit!” Zeus shouted. Pegasus raised his wings and launched into the air. I let out a cry as we suddenly left the ground, but quickly recovered as I got use to the feeling of weightlessness. It felt amazing to fly like a bird. I laughed in delight.

“I will not fail you father!” Hercules shouted over the rush of wings. Zeus smiled, “Good luck, son, (y/n). Take care of each other.” He blew a powerful breath that lifted us off into the sky.

We laughed as the wind flew through our hair. Hercules turned around and made eye contact with me, “Thank you (y/n) for coming with me and thank you for supporting me. This means so much to me.” I smiled and squeezed my arms around him, burying my face into his back to hide the blush that was rising on my face, 

“Anytime.” 

He laughed and I swore that he had brushed his hand gently against my head. That made me blush even more as he turned back around. He leaned forward and called out to Pegasus, “Pegasus, do you know where we are going?” The horse nickered, looking back at us and winked.

“Alright. I trust you bud,” Hercules patted the horse’s neck. I laughed lightly as I raised my head. Hercules began to sing and I soon joined him,

We will beat the odds

We can go the distance

We will face the world

Fearless, proud and strong

I will please the gods

I can go the distance

Till I find my hero's welcome right where I belong

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We flew into the night and the next morning over the endless sea before we saw land. In the morning fog, an island appeared before us, a large landmass with a tower standing in it’s middle.

I held my breath as we landed, Hercules helping me down. I looked around before feeling a prickling on the back of my neck. I strung my bow, quietly nocking an arrow. Hercules walked quietly in front of me until I heard squealing in the mist. Pulling the string back, I aimed at the noise. Hercules followed the sound until we reached some bushes, where the laughs of women could be heard. I peered through the leaves to see a couple of nymphs. Lowering my bow, I shook my head.

The little devils. Probably trying to snare an inattentive man.

I looked down to my left to see a behind of a goat, obviously stuck. It was making grunting noises, so I pulled it out by it’s tail, revealing it to be, not goat but satyr. He protested at me before calling to the nymphs, who were rapidly changing form upon being discovered. I set the creature down while he brushed himself of leaves, glaring at me,

“What did you do that for? Couldn’t you see that I was busy?”

I didn’t answer, “Are you Philoctetes?”

The satyr eyed me before replying, “Aye. I am. What does it mean to you?” 

I shifted aside to show Hercules, who approached the goat man, “I am Hercules, son of Zeus and I wish to become a true hero. Can you help me?”

The satyr stared at Hercules before bursting out laughing, 

“You guys are nuts! Son of Zeus? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

He walked off, still laughing. I sighed before walking around him to kneel in front of him, “Look. Zeus told us that you were the trainer of heroes. We need your help.”

He sighed, “It’s not just a matter of if he’s,” He jerked a thumb at Hercules, “Made of the right stuff.” Hercules let out an exasperated sigh before walking over to the satyr, opening his mouth to explain, but the satyr interrupted him. 

“I. Am. Retired. I don’t do this kind of stuff anymore. Get it?” the satyr pushed past me to walk to a large tower. I was about to pull him back when Hercules beat me to him, “I am made of the right stuff. Come on, I’ll show you.” He pulled Philoctetes to the edge of the island where a large shield from a statue lay. Hercules easily picked it up, spun it around and flicked it so that it sailed into the distance. The satyr’s eyes widened and I could tell that some reconsiderment was in his eyes, but he shook his head. 

“No, no, no. I won’t go through that again. I can’t.”

“What?”

He sighed, “I used to be a great trainer of heroes. You know, like Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus. Except they all failed. Even the mighty Achilles, because of that weak heel. 

I wanted my hero to be so great that they painted him in the stars. And every time someone looked up, they would say, 'That’s Phil’s boy. That’s right.'

But that will never happen. I’m cursed. And I will curse this boy too if I take him on as well.”

A thunderous voice echoed across the island, shaking its roots, “Is my son cursed? Will he fail? No! He will not fall. He is the might of the gods and his heroism will bring peace to this land. Now teach him how!”

The voice left and we stood there, shaken. Philoctetes stood frozen, staring at the sky before shaking his head, “Well… if that wasn’t a sign, then I don’t know what is. Alright. I’ll do it.”

Hercules made a sign of joy as he leaped into the air and I smiled.

“Call me Phil. I am the great trainer of heroes and I will teach you everything I know.”

He walked over to the other side of the island and we followed. He then started singing a song,

I'd given up hope that someone would come along

A fella who'd ring the bell for once, not the gong

The kind who wins trophies

Won't settle for low fees

At least semi-pro fees

But no -- I get the green horn

I had started training with Hercules as well, thinking that I could be a useful second woman for when he needs aid. Phil had taken up on the opportunity, seeing my determination to get stronger, and had me training alongside Hercules so that we could work as a pair.  
  
I've been out to pasture, pal, my ambition gone

Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn

But you need an advisor,

A satyr, but wiser

A good merchandiser and -- whoa!

There goes my ulcer!

We practiced every day, waking up early every morning, training and going to bed when the sun had passed the horizon. I was becoming good at sword play and I often helped Hercules with his archery.

I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you

Though, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true

I've trained enough turkeys

Who never came through

You're my one last hope

So you'll have to do

The time began when Hercules started “rescuing damsels” in the form of dummies. I tried to help him the best I could, but often times we would miss something and would have to start over again. Phil was often exasperated but still pushing us to try our hardest. And that we did. 

Over time, we grew faster, stronger and clearer minded. We worked together seamlessly and we grew better. Our knives hit the targets, our swings made their mark and our leaps for the rope became on point.

Demi-gods have faced the odds

And ended up a mockery

Don't believe the stories that

You read on all the crockery  
  
To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art

Like paintin' a masterpiece, it's a work of heart

It takes more than sinew,

Comes down to what's in you

You have to continue to grow!

Now that's more like it!

Over the time of the past 7 years, many things had changed. Hercules was much taller and stronger, fitting into a form that matched his godlike strength. He had also become much more attractive, so much to say that the ladies would be swooning over him in no time. Not to mention me.

Of course I had grown very fond of him over our time spent together, but also attraction appeared as well. I couldn’t deny that I saw him in a different way now and it seemed to deepen my care and affection for him, but I didn’t dare tell him for fear that he would get distracted from his goal, or even reject me. I couldn’t handle that after everything we had been through.

My body did shape and mature over time, forming more womanly curves and beauty. I didn’t think that they were anything to talk about, so I tried to ignore them. Besides, there were tons more women with greater “assets” than me that would most certainly catch Hercules’ eye soon. So I did all that I could to focus on training so that I wouldn’t be lost in my self doubt and uncertainties.

Hercules did take on a new attire to match his new occupation, this being brown armor with a skirt and a cape. I mimicked him and boy what a sight we were together. I also wore the same type of headband he did, with my hair grown out long and loose. 

Now we were on the final stage of our training. A giant, almost ridiculous, obstacle course. Hercules ran straight for it and I mounted Pegasus to snipe out the side enemies with my bow as he runs through, easily dodging and slashing everything. 

I'm down to one last shot and my last high note

Before that blasted underworld gets my goat

My dreams are on you, kid

Go make 'em come true

Climb that uphill slope,

Keep pushin' that envelope

You're my one last hope

And kid, it's up to you!

He makes it to the arena and throws his sword to decapitate the dummies. He catches it and lets out a cry as I land with Pegasus, leaping off the horse.

Hercules swings me around happily before setting me down and play fighting with Pegasus, 

“Alright! I’m ready to save the world.

Fight villains! (he mock punched Pegasus and he falls backward, feigning defeat)

Rescue damsels! (he scooped me up in his arms and I tried not to blush as he danced me around)

And become a god! (he set me down to put his hands on his hips to look at the sky)”

Phil looked pleased as he walked into the arena, “Nice job kid. You did well.”

“Where do we go now? To do… heroic stuff.” Hercules asked.

“Well…”

“Please, Phil.”

“Thebes is a good spot. Lots of trouble there and damsels in distress,” Phil pointed out.

“Alright. Let’s go!” Hercules heaved me and Phil onto Pegasus before mounting and sending him flying into the sky. Phil clutched my jerkin as he looked down.

“Okay. Thebes is due south.”

A couple minutes later, a woman’s scream was heard somewhere in the forest below. Phil perked up, 

“Alright, kid. This is just a basic D.I.D. Damsel in distr….” He didn’t finish because Pegasus took a deep dive and our stomachs leaped into our throats. I clung to Hercules as Pegasus leveled off on the forest floor, next to a lake with a waterfall. It’s occupants?

A large, half man, half horse creature that was holding the D.I.D., who was sopping wet.

I quickly dismounted, dragging Phil into the bushes as Hercules approached the monster.

“Release her!”

It looked at Hercules with bemusement, “Step aside, two legs. You have no business here.”

Hercules paused before saying, “This is a damsel in distress and she needs saving. From you. Release her and I will do you no harm.”

“I’m not in distress, sweetheart. I don’t need you help,” the woman said, looking almost bored. I raised an eyebrow. Something about her character was off.

Hercules looked taken aback before saying, “But, but he’s hurting you, is he not?” He shook his head, “I must deal with this beast.”

Phil shouted, “Use your sword! Attack it!”

Hercules reached for his sword, but the horse creature kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. He managed to slide to a stop on one knee before running at the creature again, his sword unsheathed. He slashed the creatures leg and it howled in pain, dropping the woman. I was about to go get her, knowing that Hercules would be busy fighting the monster, but as the gentleman he was, he ran to catch her before running to place her on the bank.

“Excuse me,” he said, holding up a finger. He then ran back to the beast, who slammed a fist into Hercules again, sending him into a rock. The thud heard afterwards made me wince. I tried again to come out to help him when Phil held me back, shaking his head,

“This is his fight. Only help when he needs it.”

I sighed but held my ground, gazing worriedly at Herc’s still form. He got up slowly before Phil shouted again, “For Hera’s sake, use your head!”

Hercules looked back at the creature before smirking, “Ah.” He ran at the creature again, lowering his head like a bull before colliding with it, sending it into the sky. I looked up in amazement as it came down fast to slam into the lake. Herc walked over to slam the pommel of his blade into the creatures head, knocking it out. 

I appeared out of the bushes and clapped. He turned to bow before noticing that the woman had gone. He hurriedly sheathed his sword before running through the forest to a nearby river, where she was drying her hair.

I ran up to see her talking to him. He handed her a sandal and she took it while grazing a hand over his forearm. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she swayed her hips and waved back at him before walking off into the forest.

I had watched the whole encounter with caution, analyzing the situation. It seemed that the woman was much too calm to be a real D.I.D.

It’s a setup. I’m almost positive.

But why?

I had to also control my emotions when she made herself the perfect eye candy for Hercules. I knew that it was not fair, but I was jealous. I shook my head, trying to clear my dark thoughts.

Hercules meandered over to Phil and I, “Wow. She really is something.” A glaze had covered his eyes and my heart erupted into frantic beats.

Hush now. You know that this would happen.

“Who?” I asked.

“Meg.”

He paused for a moment, “She called me Wonderboy. Ain’t she something?.”

Phil snapped his fingers, “Hey. You in there? Get your head out of the clouds.”

I place a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. He blinked before looking at me. His deep blue eyes caught my gaze, almost making my heart stop as Phil said, “You can’t go be making mistakes just because you see a big part of Goo - Goo eyes! You can do better than that.”

Hercules broke eye contact with me to say, “Yea, alright Phil. I get it.”

Phil nodded, “Okay then. Let’s get to Thebus.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We landed on the edge of the large city, bustling with life. I watched with bemusement as Hercules looked on in awe as he gazed on all the buildings and people. My guess is that he had never seen the likes of it before.

I shook my head as Hercules tried to cross the street, but almost got run over.

“Watch it!” the driver shouted over the noise.

Herc was then ambushed by a couple of venders who were trying to sell him their wares. I stepped in front of him, holding up a hand, “We don’t want it, thank you.” I pulled Hercules over to the other side of the street where it was quieter. We were walking down a small alleyway to make a shortcut to the city square when we happened upon a group of people who looked like they had just lost their homes. I could tell that it was to fire from the burning smell of clothing and the decrepit cat one of them was holding.

“Hera, how we managed to survive that earthquake and flood is beyond me!” an old woman said.

“Don’t even get me started on the crime rate!” remarked another.

“Not to mention the lotuses with that nasty plague.”

A lotus appeared in front of them and they all jumped.

“That’s it. I’m moving to Sparta!”

Hercules approached them, “Excuse me, but it seems … uh, that you need a hero.”

A large man turned to Hercules, “Oh yea? And I suppose that would be you?”

“I, uh… yes. Yes, that’s me. I’m Hercules and I happen to be… a hero!” He put his hands on his hips.

The group laughed and he looked taken aback.

“Have you saved a town, son?”

“Uh, no, but…”

“Have you prevented a natural disaster?”

“I… no.”

One of the old women waved a hand, “Oh listen to this. Another chariot chaser. Just what we need.”

“At least he’s something to laugh at,” remarked another and they started walking away.

“Hold on. Wait!” Phil exclaimed, running after them. They turned to look bemusedly down at him as he continued, ”This kid’s for real. The genuine article.” He indicated Hercules, “Trained him myself.”

The large man eyed Phil before laughing and saying, “Oh wait, isn’t this the goat-guy who trained Achilles? Yea, nice work with those heels!” The group laughed with the man.

“Oh, I’ve got some heels,” Phil started to turn red and he pawed the ground with his hooves, “Right here!”

He charged at the man, tackling him and punching him repeatedly as the man cowered on the cobblestone. I ran over to help Hercules pull Phil off him and the man scurried away, shaking and bruised,

“You nuts?! Sheesh.”

“We need a professional, not an amateur, young man. And you certainly won’t be doing that when you have a woman to take care of.” the woman eyed me. 

Hercules was about to say something when I said quietly, “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, madam.” In two seconds flat, I pulled out my bow, nocked an arrow, aimed it at a leaf falling and pinned said leaf against the stones of the building opposite us, the shaft swaying slightly. 

The woman’s eyes widened, but she snorted and turned to the rest of the group to walked away with them. I walked over to my arrow to pull it out of the wall.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Hercules said as I put the arrow and bow in my quiver.

“I know, but if I’m going to be alongside you, I need to be able to show that I am helping you, not being unnecessary baggage.”

“But you’re not!” he protested.

“Others don’t know that. There aren’t a lot of strong women like me who can fight. However…” I said, holding up a finger as Hercules protested, “I intend to change that view. Inspire other women to be strong.”

He though for a moment before nodding, “That’s true. And I will be there to help you.”

I smiled, “Thanks, Herc.”

Phil nodded before saying, “You are going to need a catastrophe or disaster to get people's attention. Something big…”

Just as he said that, the woman Hercules had helped earlier, Meg, came running through the street,

“Please help! There’s been a terrible accident!”

She spotted Hercules and practically ran into him as she exclaimed, “Wonderboy! Hercules, thank goodness you’re here!”

He held her shoulders gently, “What’s wrong?”

“Outside of town, two boys, playing in a gorge. A rock slide’s trapped them. Please help!”

“Trapped? Wait, Phil. This is it!” Hercules exclaimed, looking to him.

“Then go get it!” Phil encouraged.

“Come on!” Hercules dragged Meg over to Pegasus and dumped her on his back, much to his disgruntlement. Hercules leaped on.

“Wha… wait! I have a terrible fear of heiggghhhhttttsss!” Meg let out a scream as Pegasus took off into the sky. I watched them as they left, marking where they were going.

“Right behind you, kid. Come on, (y/n)!” Phil called, running as fast as he could on his little legs. I ran over to him, scooping him up onto my shoulders as I took off in a sprint, following Pegasus’ flight. I ran a lot when I was young so this was easy for me. Phil held onto my head as I sped up, leaping past people. The buildings dwindled behind me and I caught sight of an arena. The sky had turned grey, casting the stone into shadow. A large boulder sat at the edge of the arena, where Hercules was crouched. I pulled Phil down, setting him on the ground. He ran to the edge of the stands, avidly watching Hercules as he reached under the boulder and ever so slowly, lifted it above his head. I gazed in awe as he held what looked like a two ton boulder with ease, gently reminding the boys to be more careful.

_Wow. Still the gentleman while carrying all that weight._

He really is the son of a god.

It always shocked me when Hercules showed his strength because it showed how hard he was trying but also his heritage. It felt like the biggest honor to be in his presence. With this thought, I would shake my head.

Really. I’ve known him for 7 years now and I still can’t get over the fact that he’s a demigod.

Still. It was a sight to see.

He easily threw the boulder aside, revealing a cave. A strange warm draft wafted towards us and I froze.

It wasn’t empty.

And what was in it wasn’t small.

“Herc, Run!” I shouted as he turned, bowing to the light applause. He started as a low growl was heard from within. I leaped down to him, unsheathing my sword. His eyes followed me worriedly before taking his own sword out and turning to the monster that had appeared before us. It’s footsteps shook the ground, loosing a few stones from the mountainside. It appeared out of the darkness and I had to crane my head to see it.

It was enormous. Almost fifty feet tall, it had a large body clawed with four huge legs with a long neck and a head of a snake. It roared loudly, scaring the general vicinity.

It saw us and made for us, it’s long neck reaching out to grab us in it’s long teeth. I quickly dodged out of the way and ran along the length of it’s outstretched neck, landing a large slice in it’s blue flesh. It shrieked, turning towards me to strike, but Hercules had thrown a large slate of rock at it, directing it towards him. He ran left and right, trying to outmaneuver it but it followed him like a snake to it’s charmer. Eventually, it grabbed Hercules by the ankle with it’s tongue and pulled him to the ground. He desperately tried to grab at the ground as the hydra pulled him closer, most likely trying to eat him. I pelted towards them and in one clean cut, sliced the hydra's tongue in two. It howled in pain and Hercules quickly got up and ran around the back of it.

“Hey! Over here you oversized maggot!” I jeered waving my sword. It followed me, now enraged. Hercules took that time while it was distracted to leap onto it’s back, run to its neck and slice it in two.

The head fell with a dull thunk and the body with a louder boom. Heavier applause was heard and Hercules came over to congratulate me. I was about to pat him on the shoulder when the body started moving. I quickly turned Hercules around to look.

“Oh, this ain’t over yet, kid,” Phil said quietly.

The body was getting to its feet, and from the stump of it’s head grew two more.

Oh no.

“Run!” shouted Phil as everyone screamed and ran for cover.

Hercules, not knowing what to do, ran over to Pegasus and flew him above the hydra's heads. He started chopping them off rapidly, only for three more to grow in it’s place.

“You need to hit it’s core, the heart! Stop cutting the heads off!” I shouted to him as I dodged a few heads trying to go after me. I don’t know if he heard me, but a few seconds later, a hydra head knocked him off Pegasus and he fell into the nest of heads.

_Mother of…_

I wan’t able to finish that thought because I had just been knocked back by a head, who was now approaching me, jaws wide. I rolled away just in time before skirting the arena, searching for a weak spot. It was then that I saw Hercules pinned to the side of the mountain, helplessly trying to free himself. Every head was fixed on him. I froze, not knowing what to do. If I tried to cut into the body, they would either eat me first of drop Hercules at least a hundred feet.

I watched in horror as the hydra raised it’s many heads, preparing to strike. Hercules then did something, which caused the side of the mountain to rumble. Rocks tumbled down, crushing the monster in its wake. Phil grabbed me and pulled me down. The rumbling stopped a few moments later and the dust cleared to reveal a pile of rocks and one clawed hand, clutching something.

_No._

_No, no, no no no…_

I removed myself from Phil’s clutches to run over to the pile. I collapsed onto my knees.

_Oh, Zeus. I have failed you. Forgive me._

_Forgive me, Hercules._

I clenched my fists as small tears appeared in my eyes. The pain in my heart was so great that I thought that it would swallow me whole. I was crying before I knew it, trying to keep my sobs from echoing across the silent arena. 

A cracking made me jerk my head up. The claw was moving. Rage filled my soul and I drew my sword, preparing to end this terrible creature's life.

A few seconds past. 

Then…

The claw burst open, revealing a worn and beaten Hercules, but very much alive. I dropped my sword and ran to him as he stumbled off the creature. He fell into my arms before looking into my face.

“You’ve been crying. For me?”

I responded by burying my head into his chest and he held me there as the crowd exploded in applause and cheers. I helped him back to the stands and the crowd swarmed around us, picking up Hercules to carry him back to the city.

“Ya did it, kid. Ya did it! Ya won it by a landslide!” shouted Phil over the commotion.

I was expecting to be left behind in the masses, but a younger crowd picked me up as well and carried me back. It’s occupants were a lot of young women and men.

“That was amazing! How were you able to be so cool when you were fighting that thing?”

“And that dodging. I don’t even think that I could do it!”

“Its incredible that a woman can do that.”

“Can you teach me?” asked one lass. I smiled, “Of course. there’s nothing wrong with a strong, independent woman.”

“Me too!” cried another. Soon I was being piled by requests and I had to tell them to come back to me later with them. They soon noticed that I had been injured and eagerly took care of me. Above in the sky, I could swear there were women singing.

Oh yeah!  
  
Bless my soul,

Herc was on a roll

Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll

What a pro!

Herc could stop a show

Point him at a monster and you're talkin' S.R.O.

He was a no-one

A zero, zero

Now he's a honcho

He's a hero!

Here was a kid with his act down-pat

Zero to hero in no time flat

Zero to hero

Just like that.

Our little gang became very famous, mostly in Hercules’ name, but I had my share of fame as well. I was the first female hero and often people compared me to Athena, which I considered the highest praise they could give me. It was often the best praise but it wasn’t given often. There were many times that women scolded me for not finding a good husband and settling down and even more times men jeered at me to warm their beds. 

When Hercules noticed this, he told them to lay off rather aggressively, which surprised me. He became a lot more protective of me and often times I had to remind him that I was okay on my own.

I knew that my position was not popular, but I didn’t really mind. I would just have to show them. And that I did.

When he smiled the girls wild 

With oohs and aahs

And they slapped his face on every vase

On every 'vahse’!

From appearance fees and royalties

Our Herc had cash to burn

Now nouveau riche and famous

He could tell you what's a Grecian urn

Say amen

There he goes again

Sweet and undefeated

And an awesome ten for ten

Folks lined up just to watch him flex

And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs

Hercie, he comes, he sees, he conquers

Honey, the crowds were goin' bonkers!

He showed the moxie, brains and spunk -- yeah!

Zero to hero

A major hunk

Zero to hero

And who'd have thunk?

Who put the glad in gladiator?

Hercules!

Who's darin' deeds are great theatre?

Hercules!

Is he bold?

No-one braver!

Is he sweet?

Our favourite flavour!

Hercules! 

Hercules!

Hercules!

Hercules! 

Hercules!

Hercules!

Hercules!

Bless my soul,

Herc was on a roll

Undefeated

Riding high

And the nicest guy

Not conceited

He was a nothing, zero, zero,

Now he's a honcho, he's our hero!

He hit the heights at break-neck speed

Zero to hero!

Herc is a hero

Now he's a hero

Yes indeed!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two years had passed since we had left that island and had gone out being heroes. We were now the most famous people in Greece and among the most wealthy. A large house was built in Hercules’ name in Athens, which is where we lived when we weren’t fighting monsters. We would constantly be doused in fans with their gifts and love, mostly for Hercules. I got a few admirers, but all the ladies wanted Hercules more than their own lives. Of course he couldn’t turn them down easily, so he was often tackled by groups of fangirls daily, desperately trying to be near him, touching him and getting his autograph. There were many things of his that went missing from that time forward and it could be deducted easily who the culprits were.

While Hercules was dealing with his fame, I would be helping him stand tall and try to make it easier for him to not get stressed with all the people. Other times I would go to the training grounds to work out or even go to the enormous library, where I would read old scrolls for hours, learning of philosophy, history and the arts. I loved knowledge as a child, so this was almost heaven for me, Once in a while, I would go to the animal dens where they kept the beasts for the big events and interact with them.

I had come across a couple lion cubs in a small village who had lost their mother and was being tormented by the local townspeople. I took it upon myself to raise them and as such, made new companions. When we had reached Athens, they were much bigger, making it hard to transport them, so I had an area made for the young lions where I could go visit and play with them. By now, they were fully grown, almost 300 pounds with large, shaggy manes of golden brown. They were domesticated by me because I basically raised them but were wary of strangers. Even so, they were very sweet and very loyal.

Whenever I was alone in the house either because Hercules was off on a single mission or being swarmed by crowds during an event in his honor, I would often visit my lions. The dens were open to viewers who could observe from the ceiling and often times people would come to watch when I was with my companions. 

When I had told others of my companions, they had snorted or thought me insane. And yet, when they came to the dens and saw me rolling around with Ari and Gena, they looked on in awe and amazement. Often times when I came to visit, they would jump up to give me kisses and tackle me. Many others thought that I was seriously in danger but my laughing told them otherwise. Ari in particular loved to cuddle and I would lay against his flank, petting his paws as he slept. 

When I didn’t want to sleep alone, I would join them for the night and their body heat kept me warm. I must say that the scare that I gave the servant in the morning was so satisfying when she came to look for me and saw me with two lions laying on top of me.

Hercules always laughed when he saw me with them. They were fairly comfortable with him and he would sometimes come with me to interact with them. Thus, when he came home, he could come in quietly to the dens, gently pull me off Ari and carry my sleeping form back to the house.

We tried to spend as much time together as possible, but often times it was with training or a few moments we had before an event or after, when the crowds came. Meg had come around a lot as well, often helping Hercules out of fangirl situations. They would often talk and go out for long walks together. Phil and I had our suspicions about Meg, seeing that there was something not right about her, like she was hiding something. Hercules and Meg became very close soon afterward. I of course was jealous but by now I was very good at hiding it, so much that I had hoped that my feelings for Hercules would dissipate. But they didn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was leaning against a pillar, watching Hercules animatedly talk about his successes to the statue of Zeus.

"You should have been there, father! I mangled the minotaur, grappled with the gorgon ... just like Phil told me … I analyzed the situation, controlled my strength ... and kicked!”

Pegasus, who was acting this all out, fell into a pool of water.

“And the crowd goes wild!”

Pegasus whistled while Zeus clapped.

“Thank you, thank you,” Hercules said happily, lifting his hands.

“That’s great son. That’s really wonderful,” Zeus complimented in his deep, gravely voice.

“I’m really happy to hear you say that father,” Hercules said. He paced about, "I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time."

Zeus raised an eyebrow, “Oh, and why is that?”

“This is the day… that I rejoin the gods.”

“Son, you’ve done wonderfully. You really have. But you’re just not there yet. You haven’t proven yourself to be a true hero.”

Dismay and confusion crossed Hercules’ expression and I moved away from the pillar to stand next to him.

"But father, I've beaten every single monster I've come up against, I’m... I'm the most famous person in all of Greece... I’m... I'm an action figure!” He held up a miniature of himself.

Zeus sighed, “I’m afraid being famous isn’t the same thing as being a true hero.”

Hercules pleaded, “What more can I do?”

“That,” Zeus pressed a finger to Hercules’ chest, “is something you need to figure out for yourself.”

“But how can I…”

Zeus sat back, “Look inside your heart.” 

A flash of lightning and the fires went out and Zeus was still once more.

“Father, wait!” Hercules cried, but it was too late. He slammed his fists into the floor, dislodging a few tiles, letting out a cry of frustration.

I ran to his side, placing my hand on his back, trying to comfort him.

“How?” he sobbed, looking into my eyes. I felt my heart shatter at the hopeless look in his eyes. I took a breath,

“If you are to become a god, you need to do deeds of one. I believe that is what he means.”

“But… but, how?”

“Like he said, not with this,” I brushed his muscles softly with my hand, “But with this.” I placed a palm on his heart.

He shook his head, “I still don’t understand.”

I gently wiped away his tears, “Come. You should get some rest. You’re mind will be clearer in the morning. I will explain my theories to you then.”

He rested his forehead against mine with his eyes closed before he nodded, “Okay.”

I guided him to Pegasus, where we mounted him and took off into the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat, leaning in a cushioned seat, reading an old text while Hercules posed for a painter, a lion skin on his head and a sword in his hand.

"At 1, you got a meeting with King Augeas. He's got a problem with his stables. I'd advise you not to wear your new sandals,” Phil said, looking at a checklist.

“Phil…” Hercules said slowly, turning to him.

“Don’t move!” called the painter. Hercules quickly moved back into position.

"At 3, you gotta get a girdle from some Amazons,” Phil commented again, pacing about.

“Oh, Phil, what’s the point!” Hercules exclaimed, throwing down his garb.

“That’s it! I won’t do it!” cried the painter, quickly packing up and stalking off. He threw his palette at Phil.

“Keep your toga on, pal,” he exclaimed, taking the lion pelt to clean his face off. He turned to Hercules, “What do you mean, what’s the point? You want to go to Olympus, right?”

Hercules plopped down on my couch, “Well, yes. But this doesn’t seem like it’s getting me anywhere.”

Phil trotted over to Hercules, “You can’t give up now, kid.”

“But I’ve given it everything that I have!”

“Listen to me. I’ve seen them all. And when I say this, I really mean it honestly. You’ve got something I’ve never seen before.”

Hercules perked up, “Really?”

Phil nodded, “I know it. I feel it down to my stubby, clove hooves. There is nothing you can’t do kid.”

“He’s right,” I said, closing the scroll. Hercules turned to me. I continued, “Your strength and capabilities are not your only tool. You have grit, I’ve seen it. And not a lot of people have that.

You would do anything to find where you belong, and I know that you will get there.”

Hercules then smiled, “Thank you, (y/n).”

We fell into a comfortable silence until pounding footsteps were heard. The doors to our room burst open and in came at least a dozen fangirls, all squealing with delight,

“It’s him!”

They practically pounced on Hercules, pushing me aside roughly, knocking me to the ground. I scurried away, trying to avoid the commotion.

“Hey, watch it! Watch it!” Phil shouted over the girls’ shrieks to no response.

“I touched his elbow!” one of them screamed.

“I’ve got his headband!” called another, sitting on his shoulders.

Hercules was pushed to the ground and he cried, “Help me, please!”

Phil whispered, “Plan Beta.”

“Gocha.”

Phil whisked Hercules away and I shoved him behind a curtain where I was pressed between him and the wall. I held a hand over his mouth to quiet his loud breathing as I heard a whistle.

“Where is he?”

Phil called out, “There he goes! On the verandah!”

Loud footsteps followed by shrieks slowly faded as the fangirls followed Phil through the gardens. 

I removed my hand from his mouth and he whispered a silent ‘thanks’. I then noticed that his hands were on either side of my head, towering over me even more. I looked up to see him staring at me, almost drowning in those deep, blue eyes. My heart rate sped up and I could swear that I was blushing.

“What could be behind curtain number 1?”

The curtain was pulled back and I quickly dodged under Hercules’ arm to walk out of the booth.

“Just saving him from the fangirls,” I said casually as Meg eyed us both.

She shrugged, “Well the sea of raging hormones has ebbed.”

“It’s great to see you, Meg!” Hercules said, adjusting his headband, “I’ve missed you.”

Meg flopped onto the couch, “So is this what you heroes do on your days off?”

Hercules chucked, “Apart from being swarmed by fans? It’s mostly training and more meetings, banquets and events. It can be exhausting let me tell you.”

“Well, it sounds like you need a day off. Will that goat nanny of yours go mad if we play hooky?” Meg suggested, standing up.

Hercules rubbed the back of his neck, “Ah, I don’t know. Phil’s got me pretty booked…”

“Don’t worry about him. Just head out the back window, round the dumbbells and over the wall and we’re gone.”

“That sounds great actually. (Y/n), would you like to come?” Hercules asked, turning to me.

“Actually…” Meg interrupted as I was about to reply, “I was hoping to spend a little alone time with you, Hercules. Just me and you.”

“But…” Hercules protested.

“It’s okay,” I said, patting him on the arm, “You go have fun. I’ll be alright.” I smiled at him, desperately trying to hide my disappointment and jealousy. I couldn’t let it get the better of me. 

It was Hercules’ decision who he chose as a companion and I shouldn’t influence that, regardless of my feelings. If he loved Meg, then he should be with her.

He smiled back, “Okay then. See you later.”

Meg grabbed onto his arm, practically dragging him out the door. I waved, “Take care.”

He probably waved back, but Meg had marched them out of sight.

I lowered my hand and let out a sigh. I went over to the couch and sat down, my head in my hands.

_This…_

_This is beyond pain._

_This is torture._

I let out a shaky breath and I felt tears sting my eyes.

_No. Don’t show any weakness. He can’t know. _

Caught in my own thoughts, I didn’t hear Phil approaching.

“Hey, you okay?”

I lifted my head and he started,

“What’s wrong? Tell me.”

I shook my head, wiping my eyes, “It’s nothing. Hercules has gone out to explore the city. He won’t be back until after dark.” I marched for the open door.

“But, (y/n)… Wait!” Phil called after me, jogging up to my side, “Please tell me. It’s better to let it out, trust me.”

I put a hand on the wall to steady myself before saying quietly, “I can’t take this torture. I have tried to hide the wishes of my heart, but it is too strong. I can’t do it anymore.” I let out a cry of frustration and bolted out the door. I heard Phil calling after me, but I ignored it. I ran through the gardens to a small, secluded villa. I plopped myself down and started sobbing, not even trying to stop it.

_Curse it! Why must I feel this way? Why must I endure this agony?_

** _Because you love him._ **

My sobs ebbed away to sighs and then to silence. I looked up at the slowly reddening sky.

_Forgive me, Zeus, for this weakness. I promised that I would help Hercules succeed but I can’t. It is beyond my restrains to hold this tide back. I cannot go on living like this._

I closed my eyes and to my wonder, the soft voice echoed inside my mind again, it’s source obviously coming from above,

** _Oh, child. Love is no weakness, it only forms a stronger bond. Don’t give up and don’t force it back. You will complete your quest, I know it. _ **

** _You must discover not only the powers around you, but within yourself. Look, and a light will shine._ **

The voice ebbed away and I opened my eyes, a sudden peace filling my being. I did not think, for it was not necessary to. I simply let my emotions go and relief poured through my veins. From my chest, through my throat flowed a melody.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_   
_Upon the fields of barley_   
_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_   
_As we walk in fields of gold_

It felt as if my soul had spread wings and was flying sky high.

_So she took her love for to gaze awhile_   
_Upon the fields of barley_   
_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_   
_Among the fields of gold_

I stood up and walked out of the villa, walking down the path slowly.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_   
_Among the fields of barley_   
_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_   
_As we lie in fields of gold_

_See the west wind move like a lover so_   
_Upon the fields of barley_   
_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth_   
_Among the fields of gold_

I spun around, taking in the wind, the garden and the sky, singing even louder.

_I never made promises lightly_   
_And there have been some that I've broken_   
_But I swear in the days still left_   
_We'll walk in fields of gold_   
_We'll walk in fields of gold_

_Many years have passed since those summer days_   
_Among the fields of barley_   
_See the children run as the sun goes down_   
_Among the fields of gold_

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_   
_Upon the fields of barley_   
_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_   
_When we walked in fields of gold_   
_When we walked in fields of gold_   
_When we walked in fields of gold_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Hercules POV(I know, first time right?)**

“Wow, what a day. First the restaurant by the bay, then that play… Man! And to think that I had problems,” I said exuberantly. Meg laughed at that and I chuckled with her.

“I didn’t think that playing hooky would be so much fun,” I commented, putting my hands behind my back.

“Neither did I.”

“Thanks, Meg.”

She smiled, “No problem."

"But I still don’t see why (y/n) couldn’t have come along. We hang out alone all the time,”

“Well, tonight’s special,” she said, looking away.

“Oh?” I asked curiously, “Why is that?”

"Because… Oh!” she fell into my arms and I caught her easily. She looked at me sheepishly before saying, 

“Sorry. Weak ankles.”

“Oh. Well you’d better sit down.” I carried her over to a bench, where I sat down next to her. She suddenly stretched her leg in front of me, her toga sliding down. I looked at it in surprise as she asked, “Do you have any problems with things like this?”

“Uh…” I stuttered.

Where was this going?

“Weak ankles, I mean,” she clarified.

“Ah, no. Not really.” I tried to asses the situation as Meg came close to me, “No weaknesses whatsoever? No trick knee?” She practically crawled on top of me and I scooted away, watching her warily.

“Ruptured…” she put a hand on my leg, “Disks?”

I tried to think clearly, “Ah, no… I’m… as fit as a fiddle.” I stood up and turned to face her.

“Look, uh, Meg. Forgive me if I am mistaken, but are you trying to come on to me?” I asked, looking down at her.

She looked surprised as she stood up and walked towards me, “Not exactly, Wonderboy. I just…” she put her hand on my chest, “want to know more about you.”

I looked away uncomfortably, “You sure about that? You actions seem to… prove otherwise.” I turned away.

She put a hand on my shoulder, “How’s that?”

I sighed, “Look, Meg. I’m not interested. As much as you are attractive, I have feelings for someone else.”

The hand was gone, “(y/n),” she stated.

I looked around quickly, “Yes, but how…”

She sighed, “I’ve seen the way you look at her. You guys have known each other for a long time I bet. It’s not surprising that I would be outranked.”

I took Meg’s hands and she looked at me in surprise, “You really are a wonderful woman and I know there will be someone for you out there. They will love you like I love (y/n). 

Goodbye, Meg.”

I quickly left her to rush back to the house and as I left, heard her call, “Goodbye…. Hercules.”

I did feel bad about hurting her feelings, but it was obvious after a time what her intentions were and there was nothing that could sway my own.

The moon was casting a bright shadow on the ground when I reached the door and opened it, I was confronted by Phil. I wholeheartedly was expecting a scolding for not telling him where I was going, but what I didn’t expect was for Phil to come charging up at me, rage in his face. I backed away, my back hitting to door,

“Look, I’m sorry, Phil. I just wanted a brea…” I didn’t finish my sentence when Phil interrupted, almost shouting at me,

“What is wrong with you? How can you be so cold and heartless? Have you no regard for your companions?”

“Wha… What are you talking about?” I stammered.

“(y/n)! She has supported you since the beginning with everything she’s got and even sacrificed her happiness so that you could do what you want. And what do you do with that gift? Throw it out the window and leave her to cry on her own!”

“She was crying? Why?” Anxiety and guilt filled me.

“Because she loves you but she isn’t willing to admit it. She wants you to have your choice to a companion on your own but can’t get past her own feelings…”

“She… loves me?” I looked at Phil in wonder. He just threw up his hands,

“Of course she does! That’s why she tries so hard. You…”

I interrupted, putting my hands on my face, “I… I…, how was I so blind? I thought that she was just nice and caring. Why didn’t I take those signs?” I rushed for the back door. Phil called to me, confused, “Wait, you love her? Not that Meg woman?”

I turned, “How could I not love her? She’s been my light ever since we met. I will love no other.” Rushing out the back door, I pelted trough the gardens, searching for (y/n). I turned a corner to see her sitting on a bench, looking at the moon, her (h/c) hair swaying around her as a soft smile crossed her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the link to the song that the reader sings(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JiQ19SCv7Y)


End file.
